Holiday
by Forever-Diamonds
Summary: AU Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline, Jeremy and Anna all go on holiday to Italy after killing Klaus. They are having fun, until an unwanted guest shows up... -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this is a random idea I had last night. Please R&R!**

Sunlight streamed through the Boarding House windows, causing Elena Gilbert to wake up from her deep sleep. She groaned a little, and rolled over to face her still sleeping boyfriend. She couldn't help but be blown away by how beautiful he looked. His face looked so peaceful, and his perfect features were highlighted by the sunlight. His raven hair was perfectly tousled, and framed his face perfectly. She smiled to herself. He _was_ perfect.

"You're staring." His voice startled her slightly, she hadn't sensed that he was awake.

She smiled fondly. "I'm gazing."

Eyes still closed, he raised his eyebrows. "It's creepy."

She rolled her chocolate eyes. "It's romantic."

His ice blue eyes flicked open and he laughed softly. "No, Elena. Buying flowers is romantic. Watching someone sleep is _creepy_."

She elbowed him. "You're such an ass."

He gave her a cocky smirk. "You love me though."

"Yeah, I do." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him, but pulled away at the last minute and jumped out of bed.

He frowned. "No fair!" Elena just laughed, and blurred down the stairs using her vampire speed. Damon blurred after her, still frowning.

The couple arrived in the kitchen just as Jeremy had finished making pancakes for breakfast. Elena raised an eyebrow. "Jer, since when do you _cook_?"

Her brother shrugged. "I was bored."

Damon smirked. "I can think of _much_ better things to do with my time than cooking." He raised his eyebrow suggestively at Elena, who groaned and went to get a blood bag from the fridge. Damon sat down at the counter and looked innocently up at Jeremy. "Mini-Gilbert," Jeremy glared at the nickname but said nothing, "would you say that watching someone sleep is creepy, or romantic?"

Jeremy thought about it for a while. "I'm gonna have to go with creepy."

"I told you so!" Damon sang.

Elena sat down and poured her blood into three glasses. "Shut up." She handed one to Jeremy, and the other to Damon, and kept one for herself. Damon smirked victoriously at her.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Do you two ever _stop_ arguing?"

Damon's smirked widened. "Nope." He said, popping the 'p'.

Elena decided to change the subject. "Jer, do you know where Anna, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler are?"

"Well Bonnie's at home practising spells, Stefan, Anna and Caroline are hunting and Tyler is at football practice."

Elena nodded. "Ok, can you call them and get them all to come to the Boarding House? I need to tell them something. In the meantime, I'm gonna go take a shower. And Damon, you are _not_ invited." With that, she left the room. Damon downed the rest of his blood and followed his girlfriend up the stairs anyway.

ooo

An hour later, the eight friends were all assembled in the Boarding House living room. Jeremy and Anna were on the loveseat; Stefan, Bonnie, Tyler and Caroline were on the sofa and Damon was in the armchair, drinking his customary scotch with his feet on the coffee table. Elena stood by the fireplace.

"So, Elena, what have you got to tell us?" Stefan asked.

Elena smiled, and picked up an envelope off the coffee table. She waved it in the air. "These are plane tickets. To Italy. For eight people, leaving on Wednesday at two o'clock in the afternoon."

Caroline, Bonnie and Anna all squealed and jumped off their seats to hug their best friend. Caroline pulled back. "You're taking us all to Italy? How?"

Elena smiled. "Damon owns a villa in the country. He paid for the tickets."

The three girls all wheeled round. Damon put both of his hands up. "I don't do hugs, sorry."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Why is _Damon_ taking us to Italy?"

Elena sighed. "Damon can be nice, you know. And besides, don't you guys just want to get away for a while, do something normal, after all of the craziness that has happened over the past few months?"

Everyone nodded. Elena was right. The past six months had been filled with all kinds of supernatural drama. Tyler's first transformation, killing Klaus, Elena turning, the list went on. It would be nice to get away from Mystic Falls for a while.

"When did you say we were going?" Anna asked.

Elena frowned. "Wednesday, why?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "It's Monday today! We have two days to pack. Also, I need a new bikini." She turned to her friends. "Shopping?"

"Sure!" they all chorused. And with that the four girls grabbed their purses, linked arms, and walked out of the Boarding House.

Damon raised his eyebrows and turned to the other three guys. "Maybe being nice was a mistake. Who's up for a drink at the Grill?"

Stefan, Tyler and Jeremy all nodded, and they followed the girls out of the Boarding House.

**A/N: So, what did you think? R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it. This chapter is when they are leaving, so there is a small time jump. Please R&R!**

"Flight AA1829 to Florence, please make your way to Gate B24. Flight AA1829 to Gate B24." The announcement blared over the loudspeaker, startling Elena from the magazine she was reading.

She checked their boarding passes. "Guys, that's us."

Damon soon appeared behind her. "I'm here. Where are the others?"

Elena just shrugged. She spotted her brother sitting in a corner of the airport lounge with his headphones in. She walked over to him. "Jeremy?" He didn't answer. "Jeremy?" Still nothing. Groaning with frustration, she shoved him hard, making him topple off his seat.

He stood up, frowning; rubbing his arms as though they were sore even though she knew the fall hadn't hurt him at all. He pulled out his earphones. "What was that for?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Where are the others?"

Jeremy shrugged. "No idea."

Damon sauntered over. "Well then, go find them, mini-Gilbert."

Jeremy scowled, and pointed over Damon's shoulder. "No need."

Damon and Elena turned around to see, Anna, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler approaching. Stefan had his arm around Bonnie's shoulders, Anna was wheeling along an overstuffed suitcase, and Caroline had filled both hers and Tyler's arms with shopping bags. Elena rolled her eyes again. No matter where they went, Caroline always managed to buy more than she could carry. Damon plastered the biggest, fakest smile possible on his face and walked up to them. "Brother. Judgy. Mini-Gilbert's girlfriend. Vampire Barbie. And her furry friend. How _nice_ to see you all at last." Everyone glared at his but he just ignored it and shrugged nonchalantly. "You can all join the 'Kill Damon' club when we get there. But, we're gonna miss our plane. So you can figure out ways to kill me later. For now, vamoose." With that, he picked up his obviously heavy duffel bag like it was made of paper, and sauntered off in the direction of the gate.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "'Kill Damon', huh? That sounds like a good plan."

"I can hear you!" came Damon's singsong voice from the other end of the corridor, provoking a few weird stares from people passing.

Elena cleared her throat. "Uh, guys? He was right, you know. We are gonna miss our plane. Our flight leaves in...TEN MINUTES! OH GOD!"

Realising that they had very little time left before their plane, and Damon, left for Italy without them, the seven friends hurried after Damon's fast disappearing form. None of them could see it, but they could all picture the smirk on his face as they sprinted down the hallway after him.

ooo

Having made it onto the plane on time, the friends all settled down into their first class seats. There was no one else in first class apart from them, so they could do almost whatever they liked. As soon as Damon and Elena sat down, Damon immediately put his elbow on the armrest in between them. Scowling, Elena shoved his elbow off and replaced it with her own. A few seconds later, his black leather clad elbow did the same. They continued this silent war for a few minutes, until Stefan, who was sitting opposite them with Bonnie, intervened. "Guys just stop fighting and share the damn thing already!"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yes, Buzzkill Bob." Bonnie looked venomous, Stefan looked wounded, and Elena resisted the urge to laugh. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Damon had a bright idea. "Let's play 'Never Have I Ever'."

Anna nodded, and then raised a quizzical eyebrow. "What with?"

Damon widened his eyes in response. "What, you think I would _willingly_ get on a 20-hour flight with all of _you _and not come prepared?" So saying, he stood up to get his duffel bag out of the overhead compartment, unzipped it, and brought out eight shot glasses and a bottle of tequila.

Elena looked at him incredulously. "You _didn't_."

He smirked mischievously at her. "Oh I _did_."

Deciding not to worry about the fact that her boyfriend had compelled the stewardess to let his bring the alcohol onto the plane, Elena looked at all of her friends. "So, shall we play?"

"But...but..." Bonnie spluttered. "We can't get...drunk...on a plane."

Damon scoffed. "Sure we can. Come on, Judgy, it'll be fun. You and Buzzkill over there do know what _fun _means, don't you?" He ignored hers and Stefan's glares and continued. "Anyway, you can always use your witchy powers to make us un-drunk."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Un-drunk isn't a word, Damon."

He glared at her. "Shut up, Vampire Barbie. No one asked you."

Tyler sat up a little in his seat. "Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about there! How would you like it if I started being a dick to Elena over there."

In a second Damon blurred over to Tyler. He spoke quietly, his tone menacing. "You would be _dead _before you opened your mouth."

Elena groaned in frustration. "Can we just _play _already? Before I seriously consider killing myself with this pencil I found on the floor."

Everyone looked at her apologetically. Damon began to hand out shot glasses. "Let's play then."After pouring out the tequila, he began. "Never have I ever eaten someone's pet dog." Everyone rolled their eyes except Stefan, who smiled sheepishly and threw back his shot.

Bonnie looked at him in shock. "You didn't, did you?"

Damon smirked. "Oops, he didn't tell you. Well I guess that let the cat out of the bag, or should I say the cute, fluffy golden retriever puppy?"

Before anyone could say or do anything else, Anna reached out and refilled Stefan's shot glass. Elena gave her a grateful smile. "My turn." Elena said. "Never have I ever read 'Gone With the Wind'." Damon, Stefan and Anna drank.

"My turn." Anna piped up, furrowing her brow in thought. "Never have I ever...slept with Damon"

Caroline and Elena rolled their eyes and drank their shots. Damon refilled their glasses, smirking. Jeremy was next. "Never have I ever been alive in the 1800s." Damon, Stefan and Anna emptied their glasses.

Next, it was Tyler's turn. "Never have I ever been bitten by a vampire." Everyone else knocked back their shots.

Caroline said "Never have I ever been to Italy." Anna, Stefan and Damon all drank again.

Stefan, obviously still annoyed about the dog comment, said "Never have I ever killed Alaric Saltzman." Oddly enough, Damon was the only one who emptied his glass, rolling his eyes as he did so.

Bonnie said "Never have I ever been skydiving." Again, only Damon drank. "You have no fun in your lives." he muttered.

Next it was Damon. Everyone groaned in anticipation of what was to come. Damon smirked and did his infamous 'eye-thing'. "Never have I ever...fantasised about having sex with me."

Caroline, Elena and Anna all groaned and threw back their shots. Bonnie gave a sheepish smile and did the same. Even Damon looked shocked. Stefan looked even more wounded than before. Bonnie mumbled a quick apology before refilling her shot glass.

By this time, even the vampires were getting drunk. Damon looked worse than the rest, probably because he had been swigging tequila from the bottle in between turns. Elena came to her senses the quickest. "Okay, that's enough of _that_ game." With that, she stood up and collected all of the shot glasses from the group. Then she pried the tequila bottle from an unhappy Damon, and stored them all back in the overhead locker. She nudged Bonnie. "Can you do a spell to make the alcohol wear off?"

Bonnie looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. "YeahIknowone." Her speech was very slurred because she was human, and so her alcohol tolerance was lower than the rest of the group's. "I'mgonnadoitnow." With great difficulty, she stood up, recited a few slurred words in Latin, and then sat back down again. A few minutes later, the alcohol started wearing off and the eight friends all sat up, slightly dazed. Anna was the first to speak.

"I cannot believe you got us drunk on a plane."

**A/N: So how was it? Funny? R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3! I want to thank everyone for reviewing, it makes me happy :)**

Still recovering from the tequila incident on the plane, the eight friends stepped out into the warm sunlight outside the airport in Florence. Their luggage had already been collected and stowed in the boot of the large black minibus that was waiting for them outside the airport. Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "A _minibus_?"

Damon frowned. "Strangely enough, mini-Gilbert, all my other cars are too small to fit eight. If you don't like it, you're welcome to walk the 200 kilometres to my villa." He threw a tight smile in Jeremy's direction.

Jeremy shook his head. "No, it's fine, I just expected a chauffeur-driven limo, complete with cocktails and a buffet in the back." Everyone snorted with laughter.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Who's to say it isn't chauffeur driven?" With that, he sauntered off in the direction of the car.

As he approached, a small, dark-haired man, who looked about 50 and had the biggest moustache any of the group had ever seen, hopped out of the driver's seat. He shook Damon's hand, and began speaking in rapid Italian. "Buongiorno, signore. Nizza per vederla ancora. I vostri sacchetti sono nell'automobile. Dove desiderate andare?"

Everyone widened their eyes in surprise. Damon smirked at them, and then replied. "Buongiorno, Silvio. La casa, per favore." Having said this, he turned to his friends, who were looking at him, open-mouthed in shock. Clearly they hadn't expected Damon to understand Italian, much less speak it. He smirked again. "What? Surely you didn't think _Salvatore_ was a nice, ordinary, American name? My ancestors were from _Italy_. So I speak _Italian_. I'm surprised my _saint_ of a brother hasn't given you the '_We're from Italy' _lecture yet."

Smirking even wider at the mildly wounded look that crossed Stefan's face for what had to be the hundredth time that day, he gestured to the driver. "This is Silvio. He's an old friend of mine from back in 1980. He's driving today, as you can see. Now, come on, chop chop, I'm bored of standing around here while you all _drool_ about the fact that I can speak Italian." With that, he slid open the door of the minibus, and hopped in.

Elena rolled her eyes. She walked up to the entrance of the minibus, shook Silvio's hand, and climbed in. The rest of the group shortly followed. Soon the engine started, and the minibus pulled out of the airport entrance and drove away.

ooo

A couple of hours later, the minibus pulled up in front of the villa. As they climbed out, Elena, Jeremy, Anna, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler all gasped with amazement.

The villa was huge. Its walls were made of white bricks, topped with a cream-coloured slate roof. The giant building sprawled over the hillside, and was surrounded by the biggest garden they had ever seen. In it were fountains, hedge mazes, and best of all, a huge, open-air pool framed by little lanterns. The garden opened on to an orchard filled with every kind of fruit tree imaginable. Grape vines covered the surrounding hills, and several vegetable patches surrounded the orchard. In the distance, a private beach was just visible over the treetops.

"It's beautiful." Elena breathed.

Damon emerged from the minibus. "Well it does belong to _me_." Elena rolled her eyes and smacked his arm playfully. He smirked and continued. "Feel free to pick any rooms you like, except my room. I would give you a tour, but it's much more fun to watch you all get lost. _Ciao_." With that, he gave a sarcastic little wave and sauntered off.

Elena rolled her eyes again, and took hers and Damon's stuff out of the boot. She turned to her friends. "You heard him, go pick rooms!" Smiling slightly, she followed Damon inside the villa. Everyone wasted no time in getting their bags and following the brunette inside the huge house, all eager to get the best room.

Following Damon into his room, Elena put down their bags and gasped again. The room was spacious, with a white carpet covering the oak floor. The walls were also white, and covered with oak panelling that reached the middle of the wall. Portraits framed in gold lined the walls. Opposite the door were two huge windows that reached the floor, and bathed the whole room in light. The windows opened out onto a balcony that had a beautiful view of the orchard and the sea beyond it. A huge, four-poster bed stood against the wall, covered by white sheets and a royal blue duvet. Next to the bed stood a floor-length mirror framed in oak. A long, royal blue sofa stood in the centre of the room, decorated with white pillows and facing an oak coffee table.

For a minute, Elena thought she was in the wrong room, but then she noticed the unmistakeable 'Damonness' about the room. A flat screen TV hung on the wall opposite the sofa. An oak liquor table stood against the wall between the two windows, covered with crystal decanters filled with coloured liquid and crystal glasses. Old books filled the oak shelves that lined the walls, and a tattered copy of 'Gone With The Wind' lay open on the oak bedside table. A leather jacket hung carelessly on the wardrobe handle. Elena smiled to herself. The room was _definitely _Damon's.

After having inspected the room, Elena looked around for her boyfriend. She finally saw him on the balcony, leaning lazily against the railings and looking at the view. She stepped outside and joined him. He gestured to the room with his head. "Like it?"

Elena nodded, and put her head on his shoulder. "It's amazing. I love you."

Smiling genuinely, something which rarely happened, Damon slid his arm round her, and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too." Both of them fell silent, as they looked out to sea, perfectly happy in each other's company.

**A/N: So, how was it? Any ideas/requests for future chapters? R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is Chapter 4! I will try to make Damon nicer and include more Delena, as requested by EvilGeniusBookWorm13. Please R&R!**

Elena woke up the next morning to the sound of birds and the faint crashing of the waves coming from the sea in the distance. For a second she was confused as to where she was, but then she realised that she was in Damon's room in his Italian villa. She gave a content sigh. It felt so good to be on holiday.

Smiling at that thought, she rolled over to face her boyfriend and was slightly shocked to find his side of the bed empty. Puzzled, she sat up in the four-poster bed and looked around the room, before noticing the note that was lying on top of his pillow, written in what could only be Damon's elegant, sloping handwriting. It read:

_I know you're probably freaking out right now, but don't worry. I'm only downstairs. Love you_

_-Damon-_

Elena smiled and rolled her eyes a little. Damon knew her so well. Pulling on the royal blue bath robe she found laid out for her over her white tank top and blue plaid pyjama shorts, she made her way downstairs. When she reached the foyer, she stopped, realising that she didn't know exactly _where_ Damon was. He hadn't said in his note, and since she hadn't had a tour of the house, she didn't know where anything was. She was about to go back upstairs when Damon's voice called out from one of the rooms. "In here."

Using her supernatural hearing to follow his voice, she walked into what had to be one of the biggest kitchens she had ever seen in her life. Most of the furniture was oak; the dining table, the dining chairs, the kitchen cabinets and the marble-topped kitchen counters. The floor was tiled in white, and there were all of the modern appliances such as a fridge, an oven, a dish washer, a microwave, a coffee machine and much more. A pizza oven stood in the far corner. The whole thing had a very rustic, Italian feel to it, even with the modern touches.

In the middle of all this stood Damon, wearing, surprisingly, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his customary black boots and jeans. And most surprisingly of all, he appeared to be _cooking_.

He greeted her without even turning around. "Good morning."

Elena frowned slightly. "Damon, are you..._cooking_?"

She could practically feel him rolling his eyes. "No, I'm playing tennis." Elena groaned, but he continued, ignoring it. "What, am I not allowed to make my girlfriend breakfast?"

Elena looked slightly shocked. "This is for _me_?"

Instead of replying with some sarcastic remark like she expected, he turned off the gas and turned around, smiling genuinely. "Yep." In a flash he was in front of her with a steaming plate of blueberry pancakes.

Smiling back, Elena took the plate from Damon and sat down at the table, where a knife, fork and glass of blood were already waiting for her.

ooo

When she had finished her breakfast, Elena stood up and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear, before pulling her head back and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Get a room!" Jeremy made a gagging noise from the doorway of the kitchen.

Damon cocked an eyebrow. "Why? It's _my_ house."

Jeremy huffed. "Fine, but I'd appreciate a little warning next time you decide to _eat_ my sister's _face_ off in the middle of the kitchen. It doesn't exactly make for a nice visual."

Satisfied with Elena's reaction, a smug smile settled on the younger Gilbert's face. His expression turned shocked, however, when a plate collided with his head and shattered into a thousand tiny pieces, leaving him slightly dazed for a few seconds. Elena smirked victoriously, knowing that her 'missile' had hit its target.

Damon frowned slightly at them both and sighed. "You owe me a new plate."

ooo

A few hours later, the eight friends were lounging by the pool, enjoying the sun and sipping their drinks. Elena and Anna were sunbathing, Bonnie was reading Emily's grimoire, Caroline was painting her toenails, Tyler seemed to be asleep, Stefan was standing by the side of the pool staring into space, and Damon and Jeremy were deep in conversation about something, but speaking so quietly that no one could hear them, even with enhanced hearing.

Finally Stefan got frustrated. "What are you two scheming about over there?"

Damon looked up and smiled innocently. "_Nothing_."

Stefan looked dubious, but decided to let it go.

After a while, Damon casually got up off his deck chair and stretched, making him seem almost catlike. Humming under his breath, he sauntered over to where Stefan was standing and joined his brother in staring at the sea. With the way Stefan was fidgeting slightly, it was obvious that he had not fed for a while and was hungry. Soon, Jeremy joined the Salvatore brothers by the side of the pool. The three stood in companionable silence for a few minutes before Jeremy suddenly pointed at the bushes and yelled, "Look! A bunny!"

Immediately, Stefan's head snapped towards the direction Jeremy was pointing in, and Damon took this opportunity to send his fully-clothed brother flying into the pool. Stefan resurfaced, spluttering, and glared at Damon and Jeremy who were nearly falling over each other laughing. The others had also looked up, curious, and smiles were beginning to form on most of their faces. Bonnie was the only one besides Stefan who looked thoroughly unamused by the scene unfolding in front of her.

Fuming, she marched over to a still laughing Damon and attempted to push him into the water after his brother. Of course, being much stronger that her, the vampire simply picked her up, and threw her in after Stefan. At this, Elena, Caroline, Anna and Tyler, who had been watching this and trying not to laugh, burst into hysterics at the sight of the soaking wet, coughing couple struggling around in the pool.

Pleased with their results, Damon and Jeremy shared a high-five before Damon checked his watch and announced, in a business-like tone, "Dinner is in half an hour, so you might wanna get changed now." He turned to leave but then paused. "Oh and _Stefan_, try not to fall in again, will you?" With that, he turned and sauntered back inside the villa, closely followed by Jeremy, Elena, Caroline, Anna and Tyler.

Bonnie looked at Stefan, a venomous glint in her eyes. "I'm going to kill him."

**A/N: So, did ya likee? A bit of a fluffy filler, really. Share your thoughts and/or suggestions for future chapters. Reviews=love :P Please R&R**


End file.
